Answer
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: With Valentines Day coming up tomorrow, Itsuka has to figure out how she feels in response to Momo's confession of love a few months prior - And give Momo an answer. Meanwhile, Momo struggles to pick out a single gift for Itsuka... And decides the only logical choice is all of them - Itsumomo, MomoKendou - Fic trade with Cinip


_"Itsuka, I - I am in love with you!"_

There had been a silence when that had come out. It probably hadn't been a very long silence, but at the time, it had felt like it had lasted an eon.

Itsuka had needed time to figure out what to say, what words she needed to use. A thousand thoughts had been shot into her brain all at once, and she found herself speechless. And thoughtless. Literally incapable of coming up with any new thoughts as she had processed what she had been yelled at.

At the time, it had come out of pretty much nowhere. Shock at the sudden declaration had shocked Itsuka into silence just as much as the actual words themselves.

She closed her eyes and shook her head as she remembered what her response had been.

_"... I... I need to... Think about this. Please." _

Hands behind her head, Itsuka look up at the roof of her room. Unfortunately for her, there weren't any answers waiting for her on the ceiling. She didn't know exactly how long she'd been laying like this. Maybe about an hour, or maybe two. Or maybe she'd just been like this for twenty minutes. She didn't know.

There was a part of her that wanted to stand up, and do... Something. Anything really, to try and focus her mind on something else. She'd tried that earlier that day though. Studying, as it turned out, hadn't been a good choice, and she couldn't think she'd make for particularly good company when she was like this. She ended up taking a walk. A very long walk.

Which did absolutely nothing to clear her head. The thoughts were still there. All that had changed was that she had a new change of scenery to deal with them with.

When she got back to her dorm, she went straight to her room, exhausted, and collapsed on her bed, and fully submitted to her thoughts. She knew what tomorrow was, and a part of her actually felt guilty for not wanting to think about it.

Irrespective of what she'd spent the last indeterminable amount of time doing, these thoughts had been in her head all day. All week, if she was being honest. Months, even, though the amount they occupied her thoughts varied from day to day. They had been somewhere, tucked away in the back of her mind though, never fully going away, and now they had made their way to the forefront.

Those two lines ran through Itsuka's head, over and over again. She remembered just about every detail of that conversation as clear as crystal. She remembered just how much sheer emotion she had felt behind those words. How sincere, and how genuine they had been, and how much effort it had taken for someone to finally push aside their anxiety to say that to her. How much effort it must have taken anyone to say something like that to anyone else.

It was paraphrasing. Only two quotes that Itsuka picked out of that entire conversation. Quotes that she felt were important, and defined that conversation... That particular conversation had been... Long. And emotional. And full of things and topics and talking points that she honestly... Ever thought that she would have to deal with herself. If she went over the whole conversation over and over and over again she'd be here, unable to think about anything else for the rest of the day, never-mind the next hour.

Being confessed to like that had been surprising enough. She had had partners beforehand, and she'd been told that she was loved by them long before she'd gotten into Yuuei. Those hadn't worked out though, for one reason or another. By the time she got to Yuuei, she'd decided that she just didn't want to really deal with romance while she was here.

That changed a couple of months ago. Thanks to Momo Yaoyorozu.

And her confession.

Of all the people that Itsuka could have predicted a confession from... Momo hadn't even come close to the top of the list. She and Momo were friends, and she hadn't seen it coming in the least. She hadn't even seen a hint of it... Though maybe she just hadn't thought to look. To say that a sudden confession like that had caught her off guard would have to be the understatement of the century.

It had happened though.

And Itsuka... Just hadn't known how to react.

Momo had opened her heart to her, and she hadn't responded. She still hadn't. That was why those two quotes stood out to her the most.

That had been a couple of months ago now, and that fact made Itsuka feel a lot of guilt. She had promised that she would give Momo some kind of answer, but she just... Hadn't. Things had happened, and it just kind of got buried under the pile of other things that came up. It never left her mind though...

Itsuka sighed, trying to alleviate the tightening in her chest. "It's not even like it's weird or anything like that..." She muttered her thoughts aloud, hoping that vocalising them would help her sort through things. "I just... Don't know what to make of it."

She didn't know what to make of it. That has been why she had asked Momo for time to try to figure out how she felt about it, and months later she still wasn't sure. And she needed to figure it out now.

Because tomorrow was Valentines day.

If Itsuka knew Momo like she thought she did, then she needed to expect another confession. Momo was patient, and she was kind, and she would give people time and space when they needed it. But she was just as capable of pushing and pursuing something when she wanted or needed to, and this was one of those things, beyond any shadow of a doubt.

And more importantly - It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for her to wait while the person she confessed to figured things out for months at a time. Momo deserved an answer. She had been patient. More patient than Itsuka really felt she deserved.

So. She needed to figure this out. Right now.

"It's not even like I'm... Put off by the idea." The Large Fist Quirk user muttered to herself. She felt her heartbeat quicken again, but she ignored it. "Momo's a lovely person. She's an incredible friend..." Was there more to it though? Or was there something deeper that Itsuka herself just hadn't acknowledged?

They had through quite a bit together. They had ended up on the same internship during their first years, and had fought one another tooth and nail during their inter-class training towards the end of that year. The pair of them had become friends thanks to all of that, and it was a friendship Itsuka valued greatly.

Momo was smart. Smarter than Itsuka was, she didn't have even a shadow of a doubt about that. And with it, she was kind, not arrogant like so many incredibly intelligent people had ended up being in Itsuka's experience. Whenever someone needed help with their academia, Momo was always the first one to jump up and offer her assistance, with the greatest smile on her face, like she'd been waiting for the excuse to tutor someone.

Itsuka laughed at the thought. She was a very enthusiastic person as well, who got so easily excited as some of the simplest of things. Itsuka's heart began to beat faster. She had an innocence to her as well. Some of the simplest things has completely amazed her. Though, that probably came from coming from a wealthy family.

Humble, too. Her aforementioned wealth wasn't something she bragged about. Half the time, she didn't even seem completely aware of just how wealthy she was. She didn't have an ego to go with it, and she didn't think that it made any difference to her standing with people. She wanted to be a Hero and give back to their society. Just like everyone else at Yuuei did. Again, her heartbeat increased. Her innocence to the world around her was certainly endearing. But she wasn't someone who could just be walked over.

She could fight. She could fight and would be the biggest threat one could ever face if she was underestimated. Again, her heart rate increase. Momo was easily the biggest threat during their class-team battles. Fighting her one-on-one had been one hell of a challenge. Even though she had lost, Momo had done everything - Everything - she could have conceivably done to assist her teammates, or at the very least, slow down her own opponent. Her hear beat increased again. She admired that sheer determination.

Suddenly, Itsuka felt herself shoot upright.

Her heart was bashing against her rib-cage, and she realised that her breathing had increased as well, and that she was only getting short intakes. Her other hand now felt at her cheeks. They were incredibly warm. Her chest felt tighter than it did before. She only now just realised that her heart had started to beat harder and faster as she has thought about all of these things. And that realisation in of itself made her heart beat even harder than before.

She wanted to make a noise, but it got caught in her throat.

None of this was new information! She'd known and thought all of this about Momo for over a year now! All of these thoughts had remained in her mind, and sat there, and never, ever had they made her react like this.

And she hadn't even thought about how she thought Momo looked - In all complete fairness - Beyond beautiful -

Her chest tightened and her cheeks began to burn more. She had now, and this was the new result.

Was it because now, she had to make herself think about things? Had she subconsciously put these thoughts to one side, on account of her choice to want as little to do with romance at Yuuei as possible? Was it because tomorrow was Valentines day, and she just somehow _knew_ that she was going to run into Momo and would have to give her an answer? Was it circumstance? Was it because Momo had admitted to liking her, and now, every detail that she noticed about her friend now seemed to be enunciated?

Was there even an explanation?

The young Hero student forced herself to calm down by taking slow, long breaths, and by clearing her head. It took a couple of minutes, but she eventually found herself with a regular heartbeat once more. A part of her half believed that she had somehow done that to herself, and got herself worked up over nothing. That she had somehow... Imagined it. She hadn't though. She wasn't going to give into that feeling and just ignore it.

There was some feeling there. She... Wasn't sure what it was. But it was... Something.

Something that she needed to address.

* * *

There existed some people who had an incredible amount of control over their emotions. People who were able to completely rationalise their way through whatever it was that they were feeling to make themselves comfortable, or could suppress it somehow, by forcing themselves not to think about it too hard. There were people who could force themselves to be calm, even when their hearts were beating like crazy. And there were people who could do neither, but couldn't care less about whatever it was that they were feeling, and just did whatever it was they wanted to do, and figured what they would do with those feelings later.

Different techniques for keeping one's emotions inhibited existed. Some people found them difficult to do. Others, it came naturally and easily, like breathing.

Momo could only wish she was like that herself. If she were, then she wouldn't be having this internal debate while looking at the pile of items before her.

Then again, it was more likely if she was like that, this wouldn't even be a discussion she would be having with herself. She probably wouldn't have mustered up the guts to tell Itsuka how she felt about her in that instance.

The Creation Quirk user felt her cheeks redden as she thought about that. Part of her still struggled to believe that she had actually managed to say it to her. And in the way that she had too - she hadn't even thought, or planned it. It just sort of happened. It let her laugh a bit at herself for how... Brazen she had been at the time... As well as make her whole body go crimson red in fluster.

It had been a shock to her, never mind Itsuka. That was why Momo had been okay with Itsuka not having said anything yet. She had just kind of... Thrown it at her. She needed to figure it out.

...Momo just hoped that she _had_ figured it out by now.

Running over the conversation again in her head, Momo wondered if she could have - Or rather, should have - Brought up the topic with a bit more tact. Maybe that way she wouldn't have surprised Itsuka so much, and maybe then they wouldn't have had this awkward phase between the two of them where they didn't really talk. Not out of malice, but out of uncertainty. Personally, she was about ready to end that.

She looked over everything that was on her desk, just in front of her, and found her resting her head in her hands, both cupping a cheek each. Valentines day came up tomorrow, and while over the centuries, the holiday had changed to adopt more western customs, the spirit of the day was still traditionally what it had always been for Japan. The quality of the gift she gave would be reflective of the nature of their relationship, and it would tell Itsuka how Momo perceived it.

Itsuka already knew, of course. Momo had made her thoughts about her... Very clear. But she still wanted to get her a gift.

Even if she did get rejected, that wouldn't be the end of their friendship. Weirdly, that was the absolute one thing that Momo was completely certain about. Even if Itsuka turned her down, they would still be friends. Cutting someone out of her life because of something like this was the most... Un-Itsuka thing Momo could imagine. And she appreciated that much, and wanted to be able to give Itsuka something that reflected that much, at the absolute least.

...The issue there was, Momo had so much choice she had panicked somewhat. And just bought...

...Everything, that she thought Itsuka would like...

There was traditionally gifted chocolates in there... A lot. And there was packets of Itsuka's favourite brand of coffee... And motorcycle magazines.

The Class-A Vice President blushed into her hands. She had just gotten things she knew Itsuka liked, but now that she had them, she had no idea if they were appropriate for Valentines day, or which she was supposed to give to her crush. Did she go with tradition, or did she go for a personal touch?

"Never mind what I'm supposed to give her..." Momo muttered into her palms. "What am I supposed to even say? We've barely talked about this since I told her..."

How was she supposed to approach her? The pair of them had been rather awkward with one another up until now. Should she just leave her gifts on her desk or something, like they did on TV and anime, or should she just go right up to her and present it outright? The former would be easier, but the latter... Well, that would keep in theme with how this confession had been going so far. And it would get her a more immediate answer.

She didn't want to push Itsuka, but... She wanted to know what her answer was.

* * *

Valentines day itself was a cold day. Taking place in the closing days of winter, it was a day in which people had to wrap themselves up in bundles of warm clothes and and coats if they didn't want to wind up shivering. Especially in the early morning, when Itsuka woke up.

This year around, Valentines day had just so happened to fall onto one of the days off that the students got. Some of those students had found themselves looking forward to the holiday more than others. As Itsuka had made her way through her dorm house, she had noticed several of her friends rushing around, getting ready to head out with their significant others, or in the case of the girls she came across, heading to give their gifts to their loved ones.

She didn't really stop to talk to anyone as she made her way out. Unlike everyone else, she didn't exactly have a day off. Well, not the full day off, anyway. As the Class President, she still had some obligations that she had to see to. Mostly she was to run a few errands here and there, and have a short meeting with Vlad King to make sure that they had everything ready for when classes resumed.

Stepping outside, she felt a cold gust of air hit her in the face. She shivered, and tucked her hands into her pockets, and herself deeper into her jacket. Aiming to get back inside somewhere warm as soon as possible, she made a beeline straight for the school building, and walking as quickly as she could while trying to preserve her body heat.

Getting inside didn't take long, and once inside the main building, she made her way for her classroom. When she arrived, she noticed Vlad wasn't actually here yet. He was late to their own meeting. For a brief moment, and for the first time, Itsuka wondered if he had a wife and if he was late because of her, since today was supposed to be a day spent with loved ones - Heroism was more or less a full time job, even on the days one got off - Or if he had just been kept back in another meeting, or if he was just running late because of some other reason. It was early morning, and she hadn't gotten herself any coffee before heading out. For some reason, that was where her mind had ended up and that was where it decided to ponder for a while.

It didn't take long for her gaze to wander around the room, where it eventually landed on her desk.

On it, there was a present. Wrapped up with pink paper and a red ribbon. It couldn't be been more obviously from Momo if it had a little matryoshka doll on top of it. How on Earth had she known that she was going to head into her classroom today, on what was for just about everyone else a day off?

She found herself stood next to her desk, and with the present in both of her hands before she realised that she had moved. It was medium sized, about enough to fit in one hand, and wrapped up so neatly and carefully Itsuka almost felt bad about unwrapping it. The ribbon attached was tied up into a neat bow on top, and attached to that ribbon, was a small card.

_"Please come and find me by the front gate when you have the time._" Itsuka read aloud. _"I'd like to talk to you. Please enjoy! - Momo"._ At the end of the message was a scrabbly drawn image of Momo's face in a little chibi form - Why she felt this part was necessary, Itsuka had no idea. But it did make her laugh softly.

Curious now, she carefully undid the ribbon, and opened up her gift.

Inside, was a box of valentines chocolate. A type of coffee flavoured chocolate at that, if the little custom label was to be believed. On one side, there was a plastic cover, in the shape of a love heart.

Itsuka found herself blushing, and feeling her face warming up. It was... About what she would have expected from Momo, if she were being honest... But it still made her heart flutter at the thought.

In the context of what she had decided yesterday...

Opening up the box, Itsuka grabbed one of the chocolates from inside. They too were in the shape of love-hearts. She placed one in her mouth, and let it melt. She closed her eyes to let her sense of taste enhance. It was sweet, and had the flavour of her favourite drink. She blushed more.

They were homemade.

* * *

Her rounds didn't last nearly as long as she had thought that they might.

Asking her to assist him today seemed to be more a formality than anything on Vlad Kings part, since there didn't seem to be a huge amount of things he desperately needed help with - If she were being honest though, Itsuka suspected that she would have been kept for longer, but Vlad had seen the wrappers from her gift, got that look in his eye all adults got when they realised that a young soul in front of them was dealing with a romantic episode of some description, and told her that she had been helpful and let her head off. For all the hard-boiled and intensity he emitted, he was a massive softy underneath it all.

Finding herself with her day off again, Itsuka took another look at the note that Momo had written. She then looked outside, and then back to the note in her hand. She wondered if Momo was waiting for her right now.

Another look at the note, and Itsuka took a deep inhale. She was going to go find out.

The outdoors were still just as cold as they had been when she had first gone outside - Maybe it had gotten a bit colder, even. The young woman noticed that it didn't seem to bother her as much this time for some reason. The few people who were out at this time looked at her briefly out of curiosity, noticing the small box of chocolates in her hand. She didn't pay them much attention though, more focused she was on reaching her destination as quick as she could.

It didn't take her all that long to actually arrive at the front gate, where Momo had asked her to meet her at.

She wasn't there.

To be perfectly honest, that didn't surprise Itsuka in the least. It was freezing out, and Momo hadn't had a clue when Itsuka would be done with her duties. She had probably, fairly reasonably assumed that it would have ended up being a couple of hours, and decided to get somewhere warm. Plus, if it were Itsuka, if she forced herself to stay in a single place while waiting for someone she cared about for something intensely important, she'd probably get anxious and just want to leave and curl up somewhere. So she couldn't be upset with Momo if that were the case with her.

For the first time in a while, Itsuka grabbed her phone from her jacket, and pulled up Momo's number on it. _'I'm at the gate you mentioned_' she typed, before sending the text message, and then leaning against the wall, deeply exhaled. Now she just had to wait for Momo. The irony of her now being the one to wait for her wasn't lost on her, either.

The conversation that the pair of them were going to have was one that Itsuka had gone over and over and over in her head. She knew better than to assume that whatever she had come up with in her head was going to reflect the actual conversation. She didn't know any more than anyone else did at this point. Part of her was nervous and anxious. It would be impressive if she wasn't at this point. Even if she had no reason to be concerned.

She had made her decision last night. Now, it was a matter of using the right words to express that choice, and hope that she didn't somehow mess it up.

"Itsuka?"

Before she could delve any deeper into those thoughts, Itsuka heard that familiar voice. She looked up, and there she was. Momo.

The black-haired girl was giving her a soft smile, and on her cheeks was a tint of a blush. She was dressed up warm, and with a backpack on her shoulders, and in her hand, she had a metallic flask, which she was holding out for Itsuka to take. "Here. I uh, thought you might like this. It's rather cold out."

A wide smile made it's way onto Itsuka's lips. "What is it?" She asked as she took the flask into her hands. The heat that the metal conducted immediately warmed her hands up without burning them in the slightest. They shivered at the pleasant sensation.

"Coffee." Momo smiled. "Black."

"My favourite." Itsuka grinned, glancing at Momo before taking a sip. It was piping hot and strong, and she immediately felt like she was about ten times more awake than she was just a few seconds ago. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. It seemed like the least I could do after... Leading you here and being absent myself."

"If it had anything to do with the cold, I don't blame you." Itsuka assured her, taking another, longer sip of the liquid gold from the flask. "I really shouldn't have expected you to... Though, I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"How the heck did you know I'd be going into classes when this is supposed to be our day off?"

"I remembered you mentioning it a while ago when you learned about it."

"Did I?" The Large Fist Quirk user blinked. "I guess I forgot I mentioned it..."

Their conversation then fell silent, neither of them saying anything further for a short while. They had just engaged in small talk, neither entirely certain when and how to bring up the matter that they both knew they were here to talk about.

What did Momo have to say? Did she have something she wanted to say before she wanted to hear out Itsuka? Or should she just go first, and get on with it?

About thirty seconds of silence passed before Itsuka decided that she might as well just begin.

"Listen, I just - "

"Itsuka, I - "

Both looked towards one another as they spoke, and went silent at the same time.

"Y - You first." Momo said, bringing both of her hands together and resting them in front of her waist.

"A... Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Momo had audible anxiety in her voice, though she tried to cover it up.

Itsuka sighed gently, and took in a deep breath. "I... Just wanted to apologise.."

"A - Apologise?"

"I haven't said much to you in... Quite a while. And pretty much nothing about... What you said. I just... Haven't. And I don't really have an excuse for it."

"...I did just kind of... Throw it on you out of nowhere, didn't I?"

"That doesn't excuse me for it though..."

"I suppose not, but... I don't hold it against you at all. So, please, don't worry about it." Momo gave her a small, but comforting smile. "I... Understand. You needed to... Figure things out."

Nodding slowly, Itsuka returned her small smile. "Thank you. But, still... I am sorry about that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology."

"It... Kind of does. Thank you."

The pair of them fell into a briefer, but more comfortable silence this time. Itsuka offered Momo a drink from the flask, which Momo accepted. She took only a small sip, before pulling the flask away form her lips with a foul expression, and handed it back to Itsuka.

"Urgh... How on Earth do you drink that?"

"It takes a bit of getting used to." The 1B student laughed. "I didn't drink it to start with. I _used_ it. Important difference." She joked, before taking another sip herself. She sighed once she swallowed the liquid, and watched as the mist from her mouth dispersed and dissipated into the air. "Actually... I did have another question."

"By all means."

"...You confessed to me like that for no reason I could see." The expression Momo made quickly made Itsuka clarify her statement. "I - I just meant - I didn't get the feeling that it was pre-planned, that's all. It just seemed incredibly... Abrupt. One minute were were walking, and the next you yelled that you..." Her cheeks reddened slightly. "...Loved me. I - I just... What was that all about?"

Once she understood the nature of the question, Momo allowed her face to relax. Her expression fell to the ground, and then up to the sky. As she did so, the smallest flake of snow seemed to fall and hit the ground next to the pair of them.

"...To be completely honest with you, I'm unsure myself." Admitted the Creation Quirk User. "I suppose I just... Couldn't stand it any longer. Having to keep quiet, and pretend that everything was okay, when it was burning me up. I... Didn't plan it, you're right... But..."

She looked at Itsuka. Her expression was pure, unfiltered honesty incarnate.

"..I still mean what I said."

Even after being left to hang like this for months, that feeling was still there. And she was being just as honest, and as visibly clear with her feelings as she had been that day. Itsuka couldn't help but feel that she didn't deserve it.

After such an honest baring of the soul, Itsuka had turned and left Momo hanging because she hadn't been sure, and had continued being unsure because she was... Just, compactly unsure. So unsure that she didn't want to face to prospect of being sure - If that made even the slightest bit of sense to anyone other than Itsuka, which she doubted.

Being sure would have meant having to figure things out. And she had been, in all honesty, scared of what answer she would end up with, because she didn't have even the slightest hint as to what that answer would be.

Those feelings Momo still had for her, Itsuka couldn't help but feel she didn't deserve.

...But it wasn't about what she felt she deserved, was it.

This was about the fact of the matter. Momo had her feelings, undeserving as the object of her affections might feel or not, and Itsuka had hers. And Momo deserved her answer.

"Momo..." Itsuka said, taking in a deep breath. "I... I have to be honest with you. I... Certainly wasn't aware of how you felt about me. And... I didn't know how I felt about you. You've been one of my closest friends since our first year here, and I've never really thought about anything... Outside of that. I never really... Thought about it."

One of her hands shovelled its way into one of the pockets in her jacket as she spoke.

"I spent a long time yesterday thinking about what you said. Trying to figure out... How I felt. And... I don't know." She admitted. "I don't know how I feel."

For a second, Momo's face fell. Itsuka wasn't done talking though.

"...But I feel something."

Her face lit up again.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel... Something. And I..." She blushed. "...I want to see where it goes. So... If that's okay with you..."

Itsuka's hand left her pocket. And with it, she held outreached, a small bag of chocolates that she herself had made the night before. They didn't have any fancy wrappings or boxes that Momo had been able to make thanks to her Quirk.

It wasn't a lot. And it wasn't as overtly romantic as Momo's gift - She did have a biological advantage in that regard - But Itsuka had put her soul into making these just as much as anyone else would have.

"...I want to accept your - "

Words were cut straight off by Momo giving Itsuka the single biggest hug she had ever received in her entire life. And also probably the heaviest. Momo hugged her tightly, and pretty much wordlessly, and without any sort of warning - A fact Itsuka figured that she was going to have to get used to - She seemed to have a habit of just acting out of emotion without warning.

"Itsuka, thank you!"

"I kind of feel like I should be thanking you here, for waiting for so long..."

"It's been worth it!"

The orange-haired moved to return the hug as best she could, but found she couldn't, thanks to the backpack Momo had on. Was that where the weight was coming from?

Once she was released, and after she got over the look of sheer unbridled happiness Momo had on her face, she asked, "So.. .What's with the rucksack? You didn't plan something, did you?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I uh..." She slid off the rucksack from her back, and held it up by the straps, in front of her. "I uh... Didn't know exactly what I should get you for today, and thought that leaving this on your desk might be a bit... Strong, so..."

Blinking, Itsuka took hold of the backpack, placed it on the ground, and looked inside.

It was practically filled to the brim with chocolates, and other bits of things Itsuka loved.

And that just made her laugh. Apparently, Momo had as many gifts to give as she did have love.

All Itsuka could think was that wherever this lead, it was going to be interesting, to say the very least.

* * *

**Riiiight - So its late for Valentines day, and I blame University for that. But this is the first official fic trade that I've done, and I want to thank Cinip (On Ao3) for doing this trade with me - Be sure to look at her work, "Quirked Up About Nothing" for her part in this trade - She gave me some Izumina - Which I'm now gonna read since I've fulfilled my half of the deal :D**

**This was a fun little thing I just came up with, and I wanted to be a bit more experimental with this one. The idea just kinda came to me and I wanted to try ti with this - I hope it's a good fic for the trade ^_ ^**

**I might end up doing more trades in the future. I've been interested in getting into them, and this was a pretty good introduction to them, I feel. So thanks to Cinip for the trade, and I hope you enjoy this! And I hope everyone else enjoyed it too!**

**And as always, I'll see the rest of you in whatever it is i do indeed decide to make next - See ya! **


End file.
